The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to tooling therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Some engine architectures may include components that are installed in particular circumferential locations to ensure proper interfaces such as engagement of anti-rotation lugs into a mating component with slots that transfers rotational loads to an outer case. Typically, proper alignment is assured through part geometry that is physically impossible to install out of position. This may result in extraneous material in the component to only provide this function. This material may also limit possibilities for stress reduction.